


Двадцать девять станций линии Яманотэ

by Haanoele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Somnophilia, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cлучайные встречи не случайны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двадцать девять станций линии Яманотэ

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

В третий раз наткнувшись на желто-синюю вывеску «Мацуя», Кэй вынужден был признать, что заблудился. 

Пару часов назад он встретился на Икэбукуро с одногруппником, чтобы передать конспекты. В благодарность тот предложил перекусить в его любимом семейном ресторанчике. После обеда они распрощались, и Кэй решил немного прогуляться по городу; теряться совсем не входило в его планы. 

Он присел на ограждение и достал из сумки телефон, чтобы загрузить карту. Вход на станцию хотелось отыскать до того, как начнет темнеть.

В воскресенье вечером на Икэбукуро стекалась половина Токио, не иначе. Все вокруг тонуло в шуме, к которому Кэй еще только пытался привыкнуть: гул толпы, музыка из торговых центров, рев дорожного транспорта сбивали с толку и отвлекали.

Наконец спутник определил его местонахождение, и система проложила кратчайший путь до ближайшего выхода на станцию. Но когда Кэй уже собирался подняться и отправиться по заданному маршруту, до него донеслось:

— Что?! Заснул в электричке?! И где ты сейчас?

Кэй вздрогнул: прошло уже больше двух лет с тех пор, как он в последний раз слышал этот голос. Ему бы и в голову не пришло, что они с Куроо могут вот так запросто столкнуться посреди огромного мегаполиса. Хотя, конечно, он мог обознаться, и рядом с ним сидел незнакомый человек, чей тембр и интонации просто напоминали Куроо.

— Ты тратишь мое время, придурок! — продолжал человек с голосом, похожим на голос Куроо. Тон у него был крайне недовольный.

Не веря своим ушам, Кэй повернул голову, и сомнений не осталось — неподалеку действительно сидел Куроо Тэцуро. Совсем не такой, каким Кэй запомнил его в старшей школе: стрижка стала короче и аккуратнее, и одет он был вместо привычной мешковатой спортивной формы в черный пиджак и узкие джинсы.

На миг их взгляды встретились, и Кэй не нашел ничего лучше, чем коротко кивнуть в знак приветствия. Глаза Куроо округлились от удивления, но разговор он не прервал. Кэй растерялся: они так давно не общались, стоило ли завязывать беседу или лучше уже отправиться на поиски станции?

Решив, что правильнее будет уйти, он медленно поднялся. Но тут Куроо протянул руку и помахал, прося подождать.

— В общем, давай подтягивайся. Буду ждать на месте, — небрежно бросил он и закончил разговор. Он еще раз внимательно оглядел Кэя, словно не верил собственным глазам, а потом подсел ближе.

— Вот уж кого не ожидал встретить сегодня вечером, — удивленно протянул он и улыбнулся. — Давно не виделись, Цукки!

— Добрый вечер, — все, что смог сказать в ответ Кэй.

— Да, кто бы мог подумать, что мы столкнемся вот так, в центре Токио! — Куроо задумчиво поджал губы. А потом предложил — то ли из вежливости, то ли ему просто наскучило ждать одному: — Планы на вечер есть? Как насчет посидеть с нами?

— С вами?

— Да, со мной и Бокуто. Уверен, он тоже будет рад с тобой увидеться!

Почему-то Кэй не особенно удивился, что человеком по ту сторону трубки оказался все-таки Бокуто. 

— Бокуто-сан тоже едет сюда?

— Да. Этот придурок заснул в электричке и уехал черт знает куда! — объяснил Куроо безо всякого раздражения на приятеля. — Ну так что?

Кэй замялся. Все эти шумные места никогда не привлекали его. Да и в воскресенье не хотелось возвращаться слишком поздно — он надеялся хорошенько выспаться перед началом учебной недели. Но отказывать бывшим сэмпаям, которые когда-то помогали с тренировками, было бы невежливо.

— За мой счет, разумеется, — поспешил успокоить его Куроо. А потом шутливо добавил: — К тому же тебе еще нельзя пить алкоголь. Так что можно сказать, что и тратиться совсем не придется!

— Дело не в этом, — протянул Кэй. Его немного смущало то, как быстро Куроо принимал решения. В том числе — за других.

— Вот только не говори, что боишься один ходить вечером по городу? — криво улыбнулся Куроо. — Не переживай, мы потом тебя проводим!

Его слова прозвучали довольно убедительно, и Кэй согласился. Куроо привел его в один из баров, что тянулись по обеим сторонам улицы, на которой они встретились. Они зашли в слабо освещенный зал и присели за дальний столик, предназначенный для четырех гостей. Под потолком тихо играла незнакомая иностранная песня. Воздух был пропитан смесью табака, алкоголя и пота. Сигаретный дым медленно клубился в мягком желтоватом свете, окутывая все пространство.

Кэй настороженно огляделся по сторонам: вокруг них не было никого, но около барной стойки разместилась шумная компания. То и дело доносящиеся крики перекрывали остальные звуки.

— Да не нервничай ты так, это приличное место! — заверил его Куроо. Ему пришлось повысить голос, чтобы перекричать собравшихся.

Кэй кивнул, показывая, что все нормально, и стал осторожно разглядывать Куроо. Тот оперся локтем на спинку соседнего стула и расслабленно откинулся. Кэй позавидовал его уверенности и способности чувствовать себя везде в своей тарелке. Самому Кэю даже в компании старого знакомого было неуютно.

— Учишься тут? — завязал разговор Куроо, после того как заказал выпивку и закуску.

— Да, — коротко ответил Кэй.

— А университет? — уточнил Куроо.

— Электро-коммуникаций, факультет информационных и коммуникативных технологий, — пояснил Кэй, хотя все еще сомневался, интересны ли Куроо эти подробности.

— Серьезно? — Куроо наклонился к нему и продолжил уже с неподдельным интересом: — Там же сейчас Акааси учится!

— Да, я знаю. Сейчас вместе играем в университетской волейбольной команде.

— И он молчал?! — воскликнул Куроо.

Кэй пожал плечами. Они с Акааси поддерживали связь и после того, как тот окончил школу и поступил в университет. Даже пересекались пару раз, когда Кэй приезжал в Токио. А с недавних пор вообще проводили довольно много времени вместе: обедали в столовой, когда позволяло расписание, шли куда-нибудь после занятий. Даже в волейбол теперь играли бок о бок. 

— Хм, слышал, что в твой универ не так-то просто поступить, — задумчиво протянул Куроо. — У тебя и впрямь должны быть хорошие оценки.

— Нет, вы преувеличиваете.

Разговор про его оценки в подобном заведении показался Кэю нелепым. Не зная, что еще сказать, он поднял глаза и начал разглядывать один из шарообразных светильников под потолком. Затем скользнул взглядом по деревянным плинтусам, надеясь зацепиться за что-нибудь необычное. Но не найдя ничего примечательного, вновь посмотрел на Куроо. Тот достал мобильный и начал набирать сообщение, ловко скользя пальцем по сенсорной клавиатуре. Отправив послание, он усмехнулся.

— Написал Бокуто, что у меня для него сюрприз, — пояснил он. — Теперь есть шанс, что он не заснет по пути сюда!

Кэй не сдержался и скривил губы в ухмылке.

— А вы, Куроо-сан? — спросил он после недолгого молчания.

— Что я? — не понял Куроо.

— В каком университете учитесь? — уточнил Кэй. К счастью, список нейтральных тем еще не был исчерпан.

— Токийский экономический, — бросил Куроо.

Кэй собирался спросить еще что-нибудь, как вдруг Куроо оживленно замахал человеку, показавшемуся в дверях. Через мгновение Кэй узнал в пришедшем Бокуто. По его глазам стало понятно, что сюрприз удался.

— Да ладно! — воскликнул тот вместо приветствия.

— Добрый вечер, — склонил голову Кэй.

К тому времени, как Бокуто выбрал себе место и стянул легкую спортивную куртку, им на столик принесли два бокала с пивом и один с содовой — для Кэя.

— Ты ведь помнишь, что тебе больше одного нельзя? — Куроо строго посмотрел на Бокуто, а потом поднял свой бокал: — Ну что, за встречу? 

Под конец вечера Кэй получил информацию, практическая ценность которой пока оставалась для него сомнительной, — он узнал, что Куроо Тэцуро не умеет пить. Тот по-прежнему сидел напротив, подперев ладонью подбородок, и смотрел, как оседают на дне бокала остатки пивной пены. Рядом Бокуто наконец опустошил свой и со стуком поставил на стол. А потом схватился за телефон и отточенными движениями быстро набрал какой-то номер. Так Кэй стал свидетелем разговора, который уж точно не должен был слышать. Смущенный, он отвел взгляд.

Напротив него Куроо постепенно проваливался в сон. Подозревая, что все это может плохо закончиться, Кэй осторожно обратился к нему:

— С вами все в порядке? Добраться домой сами сможете?

Куроо внимательно посмотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век, а затем уверенно кивнул и пробормотал вполголоса:

— Да, все нормально.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь, что он справится, — прошептал Кэй уже Бокуто, продолжая поглядывать на Куроо. Бокуто закончил свой странный разговор и еще несколько мгновений просто смотрел на экран смартфона, улыбаясь чему-то.

— Слушай, я собирался еще в одно место, — наконец протянул он и поморщился. — Взял бы его с собой, но не уверен, что нам обоим это понравится.

Но почему-то он решил, что оставшийся вариант непременно должен понравиться Кэю. Тот тяжело вздохнул — намек был слишком очевидным.

— Ну и где он живет?

Вместо ответа Бокуто полез в приложение, чтобы показать на карте дом Куроо.

— Вот! — довольный собой, он вытянул смартфон перед лицом Кэя, и тому пришлось взять его обеими руками, чтобы не выронить, — корпус скользил после влажных ладоней Бокуто. Посмотрев адрес, Кэй вбил его к себе в поиск.

— Кацусика? — уточнил он у Бокуто район, в котором находился дом.

— Ага, станция Канамати, — бросил тот. — Сначала до Ниси-Ниппори по Яманотэ, потом перейдете в метро на Тиёда. 

Кэй не особенно хорошо знал Токио, а тон Бокуто подсказывал ему, что веселье только начинается.

Расплатившись, они покинули бар и двинулись на станцию. Бокуто проводил их до платформы, а после распрощался и пожелал приятного вечера, словно это они сейчас направлялись в очередной бар. В вагоне разместились без приключений, но чем дальше, тем сильнее Куроо выпадал из реальности, и с каждой секундой это раздражало все больше. А еще не давал покоя вопрос, как они будут делать пересадку в Ниси-Ниппори.

За окном мелькали огни ночного Токио: светящиеся табло с постерами знаменитостей, бесчисленные вывески баров и караоке-клубов. Электричка уносила их все дальше от шумного, бурлящего жизнью центра.

Кэй смог немного расслабиться, только когда они зашли в вагон линии Тиёда. Куроо плюхнулся на сиденье и провалился в сон, беззастенчиво положив голову Кэю на плечо, стоило тому присесть рядом. Поздним вечером воскресенья на этой ветке пассажиров было немного, и никто не обращал на них внимания.

Кэй время от времени переводил взгляд на световое табло над дверьми и наблюдал, как сменяют друг друга названия станций. Когда женский голос объявил, что они приближаются к Канамати, он начал будить Куроо.

На улице свежий воздух, казалось, помог Куроо немного прийти в себя, но он по-прежнему был сильно пьян. Кэй мечтал лишь о том, чтобы поскорее найти его дом и снять с себя груз ответственности. И этот самый груз, что сейчас опирался на него, нельзя было назвать легким.

Ему еще не приходилось бывать в Кацусика — пока он старался не забираться так далеко от своего кампуса или центральных станций. Это оказался типичный спальный район с невысокими жилыми домами и узкими улочками. В это время здесь было почти безлюдно, только несколько фигур неспешно двигались вместе с ними со станции, перемещаясь между пятнами света от фонарей.

— Эй, а теперь куда? — Кэй легонько толкнул Куроо локтем в бок. Смотреть в карту и одновременно поддерживать его было тяжеловато. Без карты Кэй ориентировался с трудом: никаких опознавательных знаков Бокуто ему не назвал, а в темноте все здания казались одинаковыми. 

Куроо расслышал вопрос и вытянул руку вперед, указывая на плохо освещенный проулок. Кэй лишь тяжело вздохнул и направился туда. 

Когда они наконец подошли к двухэтажному дому, обитому белыми панелями, Кэй на всякий случай еще раз сверился с картой. Он не был уверен, что Куроо вообще понимает, где находится.

— Второй этаж, — послышалось бормотание над ухом.

Кэй окинул оценивающим взглядом шаткую железную лестницу и поволок Куроо наверх. Когда они остановились перед одной из дверей, тот нашарил в кармане ключ и открыл ее. Вместе они буквально ввалились внутрь. Куроо, все еще держась за Кэя, нащупал другой рукой на стене выключатель и зажег свет.

Взору Кэя предстала крохотная однокомнатная квартира. Прихожая сразу же переходила в кухню, напротив располагались две двери: ванная и туалет. Единственная жилая комната по размеру была не больше　шести татами.

Куроо неуклюже скинул ботинки, шагнул с кафельного пола прихожей на ламинат и, пошатываясь, поплелся в комнату. На полпути он отшвырнул сумку в угол и вяло помахал рукой — Кэй не понял: то ли приглашал войти, то ли пытался выпроводить. Он бросил взгляд на часы: уже перевалило за полночь.

Кэй глубоко вздохнул и прикинул варианты. На такси денег с собой не было, а пешком до общежития он доберется лишь к утру.

— Куроо-сан, последняя электричка… — он осекся, толком не зная, как доступнее объяснить суть проблемы.

Куроо стоял посреди комнаты и стягивал пиджак. Он медленно развернулся и, нахмурившись, задумчиво склонил голову набок. Казалось, он все понял и теперь размышлял, как помочь Кэю. В полумраке комнаты его фигура приобрела особую, немного пугающую таинственность.

Мгновения мучительно тянулись, а Кэй продолжал неотрывно смотреть в лицо Куроо и ждать ответа. Тот простоял неподвижно еще несколько секунд, а потом, так ничего и не сказав, бросил пиджак на стул и принялся за джинсы. Но сколько бы ни бился с застежкой, та не поддавалась. Наконец, он сел на кровать и, будто в отчаянии, обхватил голову руками.

Кэй мог бы и дальше наблюдать за этой картиной, но вместо этого подошел к Куроо и присел перед ним на колени. Последнее, чем он мечтал заняться сегодня вечером, это помогать не знающему меры в употреблении алкоголя Куроо Тэцуро снимать его чертовы джинсы.

Радовало, что Куроо хотя бы не сопротивлялся. Он убрал руки от лица и выпрямился, позволяя Кэю возиться с его штанами. Выглядел он уже не так уверенно, как некоторое время назад в баре. 

Кэй коснулся пальцами пряжки, и та поддалась, легонько позвякивая. С ширинкой он разобрался так же быстро, но все это время старался не дотрагиваться до Куроо. Ему еще не приходилось раздевать пьяных мужчин, и, как ни странно, этот момент показался ему несколько интимным.

Джинсы сидели на Куроо великолепно — Кэй обратил на это внимание еще при встрече, — но кто знал, что этим же вечером у него появится шанс рассмотреть все в непосредственной близости. Он потянул за пояс, но плотная ткань туго облегала ноги и стаскивалась с трудом. Тогда Куроо тяжело качнулся навстречу, стиснул ладонью плечо Кэя и приподнялся, облегчая ему задачу. 

Взгляду предстали обнаженные ноги: Кэй невольно скользнул взглядом по рельефным мышцам бедер, тренированным икрам, крепким лодыжкам. Хотя оба они занимались волейболом, Куроо был сложен гораздо лучше — с этим сложно было спорить. Кровь прилила к щекам, а в голове стало как-то пусто. Кэй списал это на спертый воздух в квартире, но с джинсами постарался закончить поскорее.

Раздетый Куроо неуклюже забрался на кровать и закутался в одеяло. Кэй с облегченным вздохом поднялся с пола. Только сейчас он смог как следует осмотреться: напротив кровати располагался небольшой письменный стол, а над ним — полка с книгами. Там Кэй разглядел несколько рамок с фотографиями: с бывшей командой, с семьей. На одной Куроо стоял рядом со своим другом — Кодзумэ. Кэй практически не общался с ним вне площадки, но это не отменяло того, что он был отличным связующим. Еще одна фотография была ему знакома — общий снимок всех участников тренировочного лагеря в Сайтаме. У самого Кэя дома стояла такая же.

Удивительно, но, кроме этой фотографии, ничто в комнате Куроо не выдавало в нем игрока в волейбол. Кэй был уверен, что тот продолжит играть и в университете. А ведь про спорт они сегодня почему-то даже не упоминали. Неужели Куроо ушел из волейбола?

Кэй прекрасно помнил, как по возвращении из лагеря время от времени получал от Куроо сообщения, хоть и со всякой ерундой. Было даже весело, но Кэй всегда отвечал коротко и без особой заинтересованности, а потом корил себя за это. Еще тогда он понял, что из всех новых знакомых именно Куроо вызывал в нем наибольший интерес, но почему-то общаться с ним было труднее всего. 

Ближе к концу года их отношения и вовсе сошли на нет: Куроо, очевидно, был занят поступлением, а Кэй продолжал ждать, сам не зная чего. А теперь они оба здесь, в Токио, вот только встреча их закончилась не так, как предполагалось вначале.

Кэй присел на кровать и полез в рюкзак за наушниками. Все, что он хотел, — это включить плеер и отвлечься. Но, как назло, наушники спутались с чем-то, и чтобы их вытянуть, пришлось перевернуть все вверх дном. 

Раздраженно отбросив рюкзак, Кэй сделал глубокий вдох и попытался успокоиться, повторяя про себя, что ничего страшного не произошло. Он может переночевать здесь, а утром вернуться в общежитие. И если уйдет раньше, чем проснется Куроо, тот, возможно, вообще ничего не вспомнит.

За спиной послышались шорох и невнятное бормотание; Куроо откатился к стенке, освободив немного места с краю, и, похоже, окончательно уснул. Теперь Кэй мог лечь, вот только ни второй подушки, ни уж тем более одеяла рядом не наблюдалось. А пытаться вытянуть из-под Куроо хотя бы клочок было идиотской затеей. И еще Кэю совсем не хотелось спать с ним настолько близко, учитывая, сколько он выпил.

Кэй смирился и, надев наушники, просто примостился рядом. Заиграла одна из любимых песен, постепенно его начало клонить в сон, и в конце концов он сам не заметил, как заснул.

Над головой раздался сигнал будильника. От неожиданности Кэй дернулся и потянулся за телефоном, чтобы отключить его. На экране высветилось «6:00». Обычно Кэй вставал позже, но сегодня еще собирался заскочить в общежитие перед занятиями. 

Сознание по кусочкам восстанавливало картину вчерашних событий: вот он столкнулся с Куроо на Икэбукуро, тот завязал разговор, затем бар, электричка, джинсы…

Кэй почувствовал рядом с собой движение и услышал недовольный стон. Он медленно оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, как там Куроо. Тот лежал на спине, прикрыв лицо руками. Медленно проведя ладонями по щекам к шее, он осмотрелся, словно пытался вспомнить, как очутился в собственной постели.

Их взгляды встретились, и на лице Куроо застыло непонимание.

— Ты… что тут делаешь? — протянул он, щурясь от яркого света, что падал из окна прямо на кровать.

— А вы не помните? — осторожно спросил Кэй.

Наступило молчание. Куроо откинул голову и застонал — то ли от боли, то ли просто вспомнил, как именно добрался домой. Кэй поднялся и сел на постели; от неудобной позы во время сна все тело ломило.

— Кофе сделаешь? — пробормотал Куроо.

— Нет, — отрезал Кэй. Просьба Куроо своей внезапностью и бестактностью поставила его в тупик.

— Тогда воды принеси. — В голосе Куроо была смертельная усталость, но тон не подразумевал отказа. — В холодильнике где-то стоит бутылка.

Всё, что оставалось Кэю, — это недовольно фыркнуть и встать. В полупустом холодильнике действительно отыскалась бутылка с водой. Прихватив ее и стакан с раковины, Кэй вернулся обратно.

Когда он стал откручивать крышку, Куроо протянул руку, требуя оставить все как есть и просто отдать бутылку. Кэй только пожал плечами и сделал, как он просил. Заполучив воду, Куроо поднес горлышко к губам и жадно отпил. Тонкие струйки побежали по подбородку на шею и дальше, утекая за ворот футболки. Кэй невольно сглотнул и облизал пересохшие губы. Словно завороженный, он наблюдал, как при каждом глотке ходит вверх-вниз кадык, как вздымаются плечи и грудь. 

Опомнившись, Кэй одернул себя: перед ним сидел Куроо — невыспавшийся и помятый с похмелья — которому после вчерашнего еще хватало нахальства отдавать приказы.

— Ванной можно воспользоваться? — спросил Кэй, когда Куроо наконец оторвался от горлышка.

— Да, конечно, — бросил тот и, опустив бутылку на пол, рухнул обратно на постель. Зарывшись лицом в подушку, он вновь застонал.

Кэй зашел в ванную и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Аккуратно положив очки на раковину, он умылся холодной водой. С каждой секундой все сильнее хотелось убраться из этой квартиры, а заодно и проветрить голову. Кэй зачерпнул побольше воды и брызнул в лицо, яростно ударив ладонями по горящим щекам.

В комнате он сразу же схватил рюкзак и направился к выходу. На Куроо старался не смотреть и позвал, только когда обулся.

— Дверь закроете?

— Оставь так, — донеслось вместо прощания.

На утренней лекции по системам телекоммуникаций Кэю так и не удалось сконцентрироваться. В голове то и дело всплывали обрывки воспоминаний о вчерашней встрече, а потом мозг выруливал к странным мыслям, посетившим его с утра. А ведь ему давно казалось, что человек по имени Куроо Тэцуро был вычеркнут из его жизни.

Когда на практическом занятии по основам информационных систем в рюкзаке не оказалось флешки с важными документами, стало совсем не по себе. Он начал тщательно перебирать в памяти недавние события в попытке зацепиться за что-нибудь. Утром, пока был в комнате, в общежитии, из сумки он ничего не доставал. Неужели выронил где-то? Тут он вспомнил, как в поисках наушников переворошил все содержимое рюкзака вчера перед сном, но это совсем не обрадовало. Захотелось как можно скорее вернуться к себе в комнату и еще раз все проверить.

Как только последнее занятие закончилось, Кэй заспешил в общежитие. Думал он только о потерянной флешке и потому не сразу обратил внимание на голос, окликнувший его из толпы: 

— Эй, Цукисима! 

Кэй обернулся и опешил: рядом с низким железным заборчиком, сунув руки в карманы джинсов, стоял Куроо. И хотя он все еще имел немного помятый вид, взгляд прояснился. Он поманил Кэя к себе и протянул ладонь, сжатую в кулак.

— Вот, держи, — вместо привета бросил он и разжал ладонь: в руки Кэю упала забытая флешка. — Твое?

Вот уж чего Кэй совсем не ожидал, так это вновь встретиться с Куроо сегодня. 

— Да, благодарю, — на автомате выдал он. — Значит, у вас вчера оставил…

— Да, валялась на полу около кровати, — объяснил Куроо.

— Но как вы меня нашли? — поинтересовался Кэй.

— Ты же сам вчера сказал, что учишься здесь, — Куроо недоуменно посмотрел на него, и Кэй еле удержался от комментария по поводу его памяти после вчерашнего.

— А время окончания занятий? Сколько вы уже здесь стоите? 

Кэю польстило, что Куроо привез ему потерянную флешку, но рассыпаться в благодарностях и извиняться за то, что тот по собственной воле проторчал здесь несколько часов, он не собирался.

— Позвонил Акааси и уточнил твое расписание, — пожал плечами Куроо, и у Кэя отлегло от сердца. — Да и мой универ всего в нескольких станциях отсюда.

Разговор подошел к логическому концу, и повисло неловкое молчание. Кэй принялся убирать флешку во внутренний карман сумки, а Куроо достал из кармана мобильный и начал что-то просматривать.

— Возвращаетесь? — как бы невзначай полюбопытствовал Кэй, вскинув взгляд на Куроо. — Могу проводить до станции, если не возражаете.

Во взгляде Куроо проскользнуло удивление, но потом он улыбнулся и утвердительно кивнул.

— А давай.

Они двинулись по мощеной кафелем дороге, тянущейся вдоль кампуса прямо к станции. Именно этим путем чаще всего пользовался Кэй, когда собирался в город. 

— Спасибо тебе за вчерашнее, — начал Куроо после недолгого молчания. — Даже не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.

— Не стоит, — перебил его Кэй: в сложившейся ситуации было сложно сказать, кто кого должен благодарить. — А сейчас как себя чувствуете?

— Более-менее, — вяло усмехнулся Куроо и вдруг предложил: — Слушай, давай без формальностей, а? Сколько уже знакомы, а ты все выкаешь.

— Давай, — не без усилия согласился Кэй. Он прекрасно понимал, что они больше не неопытный первогодка и капитан известной токийской команды, поэтому могли общаться на равных. Да и времени с их первого знакомства прошло достаточно, чтобы сблизиться. Хотя Кэй не был уверен, подходило ли им слово «сблизиться».

— Как Токио? — поинтересовался Куроо, вырывая Кэя из водоворота мыслей.

— Нормально, иностранцев, правда, много, — пожал он плечами.

Переезд в столицу, поступление в университет, жизнь в общежитии — все это в один миг нарушило привычный уклад жизни Кэя. Было неловко признаваться даже самому себе, но иногда, чаще по вечерам, его одолевала тоска по Мияги с ее густыми лесами и бескрайними равнинами. И особенно — по тишине. 

— А, ну это естественно, — отозвался Куроо. — Хотя, знаешь, тут уже никто не обращает на это внимания.

Кэю понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы понять, что Куроо отвечает на его замечание про иностранцев. Он кивнул, принимая это к сведению, и тут же задал вопрос, который мучил его со вчерашнего вечера:

— Ты сейчас в команде? Я про волейбол.

Куроо не спешил с ответом, и Кэю это не нравилось.

— Если честно, — неуверенно протянул тот и смущенно сморщил нос: — Я сейчас не играю…

— Да? И почему? — Кэй пытался сохранять спокойствие и говорить все тем же ровным бесцветным тоном. Но внутри словно что-то оборвалось.

Куроо пожал плечами.

— Даже не знаю... После поступления в универ захотелось жить отдельно. Вот тогда и встал вопрос: клуб или подработка. Ну и я выбрал.

— Ясно… — Кэй потупил взгляд: этого он и боялся. — И что же, совсем не играешь?

— Очень редко, — отмахнулся Куроо.

Они подошли к станции, а вместе с ними и огромный поток студентов — тех, кто не жил в общежитии, или собиравшихся в город развлечься после занятий.

— Ну ладно, я поехал, — Куроо прощально вскинул руку, а другой принялся копаться в сумке. — Ты, главное, не стесняйся, если что-то понадобится — пиши. У тебя же есть мой номер? Я со старшей школы не менял.

— Да, остался вроде бы.

Кэй полез за телефоном, хотя отлично помнил, что контакт «Куроо Тэцуро» там точно остался. Он так и не решился удалить его в надежде, что когда-нибудь их общение возобновится.

— Вот и отлично, — улыбнулся Куроо. — Давай, увидимся. Еще раз спасибо!

— И тебе, — угрюмо склонил голову Кэй и отправился в общежитие.

Новые волейбольные тренировки отличались от тех, что были в старшей школе. Теперь это точно напоминало клуб по интересам. И даже на площадке царила довольно расслабленная атмосфера. Нередко члены команды, ссылаясь на неотложные дела, вообще пропускали тренировки. А те, кто жил в соседних префектурах, на выходных уезжали домой. В такой обстановке Кэю постоянно чего-то не хватало, и он не переставал удивляться этому. 

Хотя, как выяснилось, местная команда была на хорошем счету: несколько лет подряд входила в десятку лучших по региону, а один раз даже заняла третье место на Национальных.  
Однажды после тренировки Кэй с Акааси отправились перекусить на станцию. Заглянув в «Джонатанс», они заняли столик в глубине зала, и, пока ждали заказ, Акааси вдруг предложил:

— Не хочешь поиграть как-нибудь со мной и Бокуто?

— Ну, если вы не против, — протянул Кэй.

Акааси пожал плечами и отрицательно покачал головой: мол, с чего ты это взял.

— Есть один спортзал, недалеко от Ёёги, — продолжил он, а потом вытащил из кармана мобильный и загрузил карту. Найдя нужный район, он кончиком пальца обрисовал предположительное местонахождение спортзала. — Вот тут.

Кэй понимающе качнул головой.

— У Бокуто, правда, с его командными тренировками и сборами свободного времени почти не бывает, — вздохнул Акааси. — Так что играем, когда он может.

— И как ему только сил хватает на все? — усмехнулся Кэй и покачал головой.

Но Акааси лишь задумчиво улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на стену, словно в ней было что-то интересное.

— Ну, так ты согласен? — немного погодя уточнил он. — Тогда, как соберемся, сообщу тебе подробности.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — кивнул Кэй.

— Кстати, Куроо тоже иногда приходит, — как бы невзначай бросил Акааси, — Ты же встречался с ним на днях?

— А, да, — Кэй замялся.

Рассказывал ли Куроо Акааси, при каких именно обстоятельствах они встречались? Хотя он и от Бокуто мог узнать, в каком состоянии и как Куроо возвращался домой тем вечером. Но Акааси, как всегда, являл собой образец сдержанности и тактичности, а его умение подбирать нужные слова было мастерским.

Но теперь стало ясно одно — Куроо все-таки продолжал играть.  
Лелея эту мысль, Кэй с замиранием сердца ждал новых сообщений от Акааси. Даже телефон стал чаще проверять. А получив вечером во вторник заветное «Завтра в семь, устроит?», уже не мог думать ни о чем, кроме игры. Даже лежа в кровати, перед сном он представлял себе будущие тренировки.

Странные мысли перетекали в еще более странные сны. Они состояли из клочков реальности и накативших из ниоткуда фантазий. Он снова оказался в Сайтаме, в том самом третьем спортзале, где все началось. На площадке стояли двое — Акааси и Бокуто, — они выглядели так же, как и когда были учениками старшей школы. Бокуто оживленно махал ему рукой, зазывая к ним, а Акааси лишь сдержанно улыбался уголками губ. А потом показался еще кто-то: человек держался в стороне, а Кэй отчего-то боялся, что из-за одного неверного движения тот мог исчезнуть навсегда.

Кэй проснулся среди ночи весь в поту. Можно было сослаться на духоту, но ночи в апреле еще оставались прохладными. Скинув одеяло, он завернулся в простыню и вновь попытался уснуть. Минуты тянулись; сон подкрадывался, и Кэй так не хотел спугнуть его шумным потоком мыслей, что никак не утихал в голове. 

Он проворочался до утра и весь следующий день чувствовал себя разбитым, но игру с Акааси и Бокуто пропустить никак не мог. Выпив по дороге в спортзал банку крепкого кофе из автомата, он немного взбодрился и теперь был готов продемонстрировать все, чему научился за эти годы.

Стоило им начать, как Кэй словно попал в прошлое — во времена совместных тренировочных лагерей. Хотя без вечного подтрунивания Бокуто и Куроо друг над другом и реакции Акааси было, конечно, не так весело, как раньше. Бокуто вообще стал вести себя тише: даже когда Кэю не удавалось заблокировать его, он реагировал гораздо спокойнее. Скорее всего, просто уставал под конец дня. 

После игры Бокуто и Акааси сообщили, что идут в метро, но Кэю удобнее было добираться на электричке, поэтому они распрощались у входа в спортзал и разошлись каждый своей дорогой. Кэй не сразу пошел на станцию — по дороге завернул в парк и около часа гулял по освещенной фонарями аллее вдоль пруда. Ему не было одиноко — отнюдь, сейчас это был единственный способ подумать, ни на что не отвлекаясь, и разложить все по полочкам. Он вспоминал свои сны прошлой ночью и никак не мог отделаться от чувства, что придавал им слишком большое значение. И все же ему невыносимо хотелось знать, что бы сказал Куроо, увидев его игру спустя столько времени? Отчего-то этот вопрос не выходил у него из головы.

Куроо явился к ним на тренировку неделю спустя. Когда Кэй заметил его, тот стоял, прислонившись к стене у выхода. Интересно, сколько он уже так наблюдал за ними? Бокуто и Акааси не обратили на него внимания, да и вел он себя довольно тихо — поначалу даже казалось, что его и вовсе не интересовало то, что происходит на площадке.

Но стоило Кэю обернуться еще раз, как внутри все сжалось от волнения: прищурившись, Куроо внимательно следил за ходом тренировки. Даже с такого расстояния было заметно, как он сосредоточен на игре. А когда Кэй не смог заблокировать очередной удар Бокуто, Куроо не сдержался и выкрикнул:

— Я смотрю, ты совсем разучился играть, Цукки! Не разочаровывай меня!

— Зачем ты вообще приперся, Куро? — вмешался Бокуто. — Скамейки греть не нужно, можешь возвращаться домой!

— Я пришел взбодрить вас! — не растерялся тот. — Вон как тухло играете!

— Ты вообще сам-то помнишь, как мяч держать? — негодующе заорал в ответ Бокуто.

Кэй перевел взгляд с него на Куроо. По их интонациям он никак не мог понять, спорили они всерьез или традиционно подначивали друг друга. 

Подошедший Акааси мягко положил руку ему на плечо и устало протянул:

— Просто не обращай на них внимания. Иногда Куроо приходит, и тогда начинается…

Кэй опять посмотрел в сторону Куроо. Тот перебросился еще парой язвительных комментариев с Бокуто и, удовлетворившись наконец, развалился на скамье, где и просидел до конца тренировки. И хотя больше не сказал ни слова, Кэй был уверен — он продолжал внимательно следить за процессом.

Их время закончилось, и Кэй присел на лавку, потирая пальцы и ладони. Что ни говори, а блокировать Бокуто в одиночку по-прежнему тяжело — сейчас пальцы болели сильнее, чем после игр с командой.

— Что, больно? — послышался сверху голос Куроо.

— Да, немного…

Кэй поднял голову и посмотрел на Куроо: как ни странно, сейчас его взгляд смягчился. И все же в груди засаднило, стоило вспомнить, каким тоном Куроо комментировал происходящее на площадке. А ведь он мог быть действительно жестким, когда хотел. Поэтому Кэй всегда относился к Куроо настороженно, каким бы веселым и безобидным тот ни казался. 

— Опять забываешь, чему я тебя учил? — разочарованно протянул Куроо, но потом усмехнулся. — Столько времени на тебя потратил, Цукки!

Он протянул руку и схватил Кэя за запястье. Ладонь у него была широкой — шире, чем у Кэя, — а пальцы необыкновенно длинными. Он сжимал руку крепко, но очень осторожно. 

— Жить будешь, — пробормотал Куроо, задумчиво осмотрев кисть, а потом вдруг предложил: — Хочешь, провожу до станции? Я работаю в паре кварталов отсюда, мне как раз по пути.

— Я не против, — растерянно ответил Кэй.  
Они уже были готовы попрощаться и отправиться на станцию, как Акааси обратился к Куроо:

— А вы что, опять подработку сменили?

— Нет, с чего ты… — начал было Куроо, но потом осекся. Акааси наклонил голову, всем видом показывая, что внимательно слушает.

— Оставь уже его, Акааси, он и так сегодня всех достал! — с кислым лицом вмешался Бокуто и утянул Акааси за собой.

О чем они говорили, Кэй так и не понял, но выяснять ничего не стал. Они молча вышли из спортзала и направились к станции сквозь гул вечернего Токио.

— Где работаешь? — нарушил тишину Кэй.

— В небольшой фирме, занимающейся поставками, — ничего особенного, — бесцветно ответил Куроо, ясно давая понять, что его работа не настолько интересна, чтобы развивать тему. — Подыскиваю что-то поприличнее.

— Ясно.

— А сам как, уже подумываешь о подработке?

— Пока нет, если честно, — потупил взгляд Кэй.

Он думал о том, что неплохо бы найти какую-нибудь работу, но весь первый месяц ушел на учебные дела и клуб, а потом начались дополнительные тренировки. С каждым днем он задвигал мысли о заработке все дальше и уже перестал корить себя за это, находя новые оправдания. 

Стали четче доноситься объявления о прибытии электричек — станция была уже близко. Раньше этот путь казался Кэю длиннее. Оставалось меньше полусотни метров до входа, и Кэй судорожно пытался придумать что-нибудь, чтобы задержаться тут. Хотя бы на пару минут.

— Знаешь, Цукки…

— Что? — с готовностью откликнулся Кэй и взглянул на Куроо.

Но тот медлил. И выглядел так, словно никак не мог подобрать правильные слова.

— Ну-у, в общем, поосторожнее с пальцами, — наконец выдал он и рассеянно улыбнулся. — У вас еще столько игр впереди.

— Хорошо, не стоит беспокоиться, — поспешил заверить его Кэй и, попрощавшись, направился на станцию.

Но весь остаток вечера его не оставляло ощущение, что Куроо хотел сказать что-то совсем другое.

За учебой и клубом время летело быстро: Кэй и не заметил, как прошел еще месяц. В университете сильно не нагружали, а вот в клубе теперь приходилось тренироваться до седьмого пота. Все-таки хотелось закрепиться в основе к началу отборочных этой осенью.

С Бокуто и Акааси удавалось поиграть не чаще одного раза в неделю. График у Бокуто был совершенно жутким, но, даже измученный командными тренировками, он отдавался на полную. Кэй терялся в догадках, где тот умудрялся доставать сменные батарейки.

Пару раз к ним даже заглядывал Куроо; как и раньше, дожидался окончания игры и провожал Кэя до станции.

— А давайте сыграем во что-нибудь? — предложил однажды Бокуто. 

Все сидели в раздевалке: Акааси после душа сушил волосы полотенцем и то и дело морщился от едкого запаха сэндвича с говядиной, который жевал Бокуто; напротив них Куроо листал твиттер.

— Во что, например? — воодушевился Куроо, отрываясь от телефона.

— В слова? — Бокуто вопросительно глянул на остальных.

— Это же детская игра, — неодобрительно фыркнул Акааси.

— А ты попробуй меня обыграть! — Бокуто с вызовом посмотрел на него. — Только существительные. Кто начинает тормозить — бежит штрафные по парку!

— Но мы же не в тренировочном лагере, — неуверенно протянул Кэй и неосознанно бросил взгляд на Куроо в надежде, что тот его поддержит.

Но Куроо лишь пожал плечами и жестом предоставил Бокуто право начинать.

— Так, поехали! — тот радостно потер ладони и оглянулся вокруг в поисках идеи. — Сэндвич!

— Чемодан? — моментально продолжил Куроо.

— Навязывание, — отозвался Акааси.

— Извините, но я не хочу. Я пойду… — нахмурился Кэй и поднялся со скамейки. В тот же миг в него прилетело полотенце — еще влажное и пахнущее любимым шампунем Бокуто.

— Я же сказал — только существительные! — рявкнул Бокуто, а потом откинулся на стенку и заметно приуныл: — Ну вот, Цукки, ты все испортил.

— Попробуем еще раз? — предложил Куроо и строго посмотрел прямо в глаза Кэю: — Только на этот раз играют все.

Довольно убедительно. Кэй нервно сглотнул и опустился на скамейку. При виде его растерянного лица, а может быть, из-за чего-то другого, Куроо прыснул и вернулся в прежнее безмятежное состояние.

— Играем в другую игру. Кто отказывается — без обсуждений бежит штрафные, — Бокуто обвел всех взглядом. — Итак, игра называется — «Линия Яманотэ». Будем по очереди называть станции, как они идут по часовой стрелке. Я начинаю. Кто не называет или называет неправильно — проигрывает и бежит штрафные.

Стоило Бокуто договорить, как Куроо согнулся и расхохотался. И вот тогда до Кэя дошло, что он попал. Бокуто не собирался прощать ему испорченную игру в слова и решил во что бы то ни стало заставить бежать штрафные. Он перевел взгляд на Акааси, но тот лишь сочувственно пожал плечами.

— А ты сам-то их помнишь? — уточнил Куроо, все еще посмеиваясь.

— Сейчас узнаешь, — довольно ухмыльнулся Бокуто. — Ну что, поехали? Осаки!

— Готанда! — продолжил Куроо.

— Мэгуро, — неспешно произнес Акааси.

— Не тормози! — прикрикнул на него Бокуто и тут же посмотрел на Кэя: — Ну что, Цукки?

Кэй резко вздохнул и инстинктивно метнулся взглядом к Куроо. Тот пытался подсказать ему, беззвучно шевеля губами: «Э...»

Кэй на секунду замешкался, но потом сообразил.

— Эбису? — он вопросительно глянул на остальных.

— Ну и зачем ты ему подсказал, Куро?! — разочарованно простонал Бокуто.

— Я подумал, что в первом круге ему можно сделать поблажку.

— Ладно, продолжим, — махнул рукой Бокуто. — Сибуя!

— Харадзюку!

— Ёёги.

— Синдзюку, — уже увереннее ответил Кэй. На этот раз он сумел дать ответ без посторонней помощи.

— Ну вот, видишь! — щелкнул пальцами Куроо, обращаясь к Бокуто. — Главное — правильный старт!

— Не отвлекаемся! Син-Окубо!

— Та-ак, — протянул Куроо, явно пытаясь выиграть время. — Такаданобаба!

— Мэдзиро, — продолжил Акааси.

Кэй вновь замешкался. Он не так часто пользовался линией Яманотэ, чтобы помнить все станции и, более того, их очередность. Было очевидно, что он проиграет.

— Ну же, Цукки! — вскричал Куроо, показывая пальцем сначала на себя, потом на Бокуто. А потом сделал жест, словно пьет что-то.

— Икэбукуро, — дошло до Кэя — и на него тут же нахлынули воспоминания о той встрече, совершенно выбив из колеи.

— Эй, ты чего завис? — Куроо прищурился и чуть наклонился вперед.

Кэй отвлекся от беспорядочных мыслей и только сейчас понял, что все это время неотрывно смотрел на Куроо.

— Куро! — на этот раз в голосе Бокуто прозвучало предупреждение.

— Молчу-молчу, — тот поднял руки, мол, сдаюсь.

— Оцука! — начал следующий круг Бокуто.

— Сугамо!

— Комагомэ.

— Ниси-Ниппори? — предположил Кэй, припоминая, что в тот раз они делали там пересадку.

— А вот и нет! — возликовал Бокуто и указал пальцем на Кэя.

Кэй перевел вопросительный взгляд на Куроо, который пытался незаметно нарисовать в воздухе символ, напоминающий решетку.

— Табата, — разочарованно протянул он и сочувственно покачал головой.

— Можешь отправляться прямо сейчас, Цукки! — поторопил Бокуто.

Кэй склонился над сумкой и принялся собирать вещи. Он как раз думал, чем займется после тренировки.

— И не смей отлынивать, — пригрозил Бокуто на прощание. Они стояли на крыльце и собирались расходиться.

— Я прослежу за ним, можешь положиться на меня, — поспешил заверить его Куроо. Он положил ладонь на плечо Кэю и подтолкнул к выходу.

— Никаких ему поблажек, Куро! — крикнул им вслед Бокуто.

— Ну естественно!

Они молча вышли с территории спортзала и направились по привычному пути вдоль парка.

— И мне правда придется бежать? — на всякий случай поинтересовался Кэй, все еще надеясь на благоразумие Куроо.

— Ну да, игра есть игра, — тот пожал плечами, а потом похлопал Кэя по спине: — Да ты не переживай, я тебя подожду!

Какое великодушие.

Куроо завернул в парк, и Кэю пришлось последовать за ним. Они прошли по освещенной фонарями аллее и оказались у центральной площади с фонтаном в центре пруда. В это время в парке было безлюдно, тишину нарушал лишь плеск воды и треск насекомых.

Куроо подошел к скамейке и присел, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Давай, один раз вокруг пруда — и считай, свои обязательства ты выполнил! — великодушно объявил он.

— А тебе на работу не надо? — предпринял последнюю попытку Кэй. Он стянул с плеча сумку и небрежно кинул на свободное пространство рядом с Куроо.

— Нет, у меня сегодня выходной, — покачал головой тот, явно намекая, что уйти от ответственности не получится.

Кэй снял легкую куртку и остался в одной футболке. Кожу обдало ночной прохладой, и он поежился.

— Заодно и согреешься, — одобрительно подметил Куроо.

Глупее ситуации и придумать было нельзя. Кэй вытащил из сумки наушники, включил музыку и побежал. Назад он старался не смотреть. И хотя Куроо вроде бы не смеялся над ним и, пожалуй, вел себя даже слишком серьезно, хотелось провалиться под землю. Лицо горело. Радовало только то, что никто не мог разглядеть этого в темноте.

Время он не засекал, поэтому не смог бы точно сказать, сколько бежал. После сегодняшней игры о высоком темпе и говорить было нечего. Под конец дыхание сбилось и на лбу выступила испарина.

Когда он вернулся, Куроо сидел на том же месте, но уже с двумя бутылками зеленого чая.

— Вот, держи, — протянул он одну Кэю. — Хорошо поработал.

— Спасибо, — Кэй принял напиток из его рук и присел рядом. Не сдержавшись, он покачал головой и невесело усмехнулся. Куроо, вероятно, все это время терпевший, наконец дал волю эмоциям и расхохотался. 

— Слушай, а девчонка-то у тебя есть? — спросил он, когда оба перестали смеяться. — Ну, тут или дома, в Сэндае?

Довольно популярный вопрос среди студентов, но отчего-то Кэю стало не по себе.

— Нет, — просто ответил он, но вышло уж очень угрюмо, поэтому он решил пояснить: — То есть была. Встречались весь прошлый год, а где-то под конец зимы расстались.

— Ого! — удивился Куроо. — Терпела тебя целый год? А расстались почему?

— Даже не знаю, — пожал плечами Кэй, — это произошло как-то само собой.

Если так подумать, он вообще не знал, зачем начал с ней встречаться. Любопытство? Секс? Она была милой, но после разрыва в душе не осталось ничего: ни переживаний, ни приятных воспоминаний о времени, проведенном вместе.

— Ясно.

— А у тебя? — поинтересовался Кэй в ответ.

— У меня? А, нет, — отмахнулся Куроо. — Свободного времени, как видишь, почти не бывает. Кто такое вытерпит?

— Да, действительно, — согласился Кэй, и напряжение, возникшее внутри минуту назад, внезапно спало.

В следующие две недели они не виделись и лишь изредка перебрасывались сообщениями. «Как учеба?», «Как работа?, «Как тренировки?», «Соскучился уже по дому?» — типичный набор вопросов, но на душе от них приятно теплело. Словно и не было тех двух лет, что они не общались.

Но когда Куроо вновь заявился на дополнительную тренировку, Кэю пришлось с горечью признать, что все попытки сосредоточиться терпели неудачу. Он старался не смотреть на Куроо, но это едва ли помогало. Он все время ощущал на себе пристальный взгляд и никак не мог расслабиться. Пот струился по спине, а внутри все скручивалось от мысли, что за ним наблюдают.

Не выдержав, Кэй поднял руку, прося передышку. А получив разрешение, отправился в другую часть зала — как можно дальше от Куроо.

— Все нормально? — к нему подошел Акааси и присел рядом. — Мы можем закончить на сегодня, если ты плохо себя чувствуешь.

— Нет, все в порядке, — поспешил заверить его Кэй. — Пара минут и продолжим.

— Только не перенапрягайся, — предупредил Акааси. — Не забывай, мы тут просто играем.

Кэй сделал глубокий вдох и попытался сконцентрироваться: все, как говорил Акааси, — это просто игра. Однако реакция собственного тела на присутствие Куроо не на шутку пугала. Он считал, что уже привык к его внезапным появлениям и таким же внезапным исчезновениям, но, очевидно, ошибался.

Игра продолжилась, но толку от нее становилось все меньше. Вернее, толку не было от самого Кэя — с каждым пропущенным мячом или допущенной ошибкой он терялся и переставал контролировать свои действия.

— Касание! — выкрикнул Куроо во время очередного блокирования.

— Куро, ты отвлекаешь моего Цукки! — попытался вмешаться Бокуто.

— Может, потому что он опять играет, как в средней школе? — разочарованно фыркнул тот в ответ.

— Тогда, может, покажешь, как надо? — выкрикнул Кэй и, встретившись взглядом с Куроо, чуть заметно ухмыльнулся. Сохранить самообладание в ту секунду стоило ему нечеловеческих усилий.

Куроо ответил ему довольной улыбкой, словно предложение Кэя и вправду показалось ему заманчивым.

— Я подумаю! — крикнул он. — Раз уж ты совсем от рук отбился.

Неужели он согласился? Все время, пока ехал в электричке, Кэй не мог перестать думать о возможности снова сыграть вчетвером. Что он будет делать, если Куроо действительно придет? Желание, чтобы это случилось, волнение, страх — все эти чувства волнами прокатывались по телу и не давали нормально соображать. Если бы его спросили, какие три последние песни играли в плеере, он бы вряд ли ответил. Все мысли были заняты только Куроо Тэцуро, его длинными пальцами и самодовольной ухмылкой.

За день до следующей тренировки, вечером Кэй общался в скайпе со старшим братом. Акитэру расспрашивал про учебу, про клуб, а Кэй пытался вымучить из себя развернутый комментарий.

— И как команда? Тренировки суровые?

— Когда как, — хмыкнул Кэй. — Иногда еще хожу на дополнительные вне клуба.

— Серьезно? — изумился брат.

— Встретил старых знакомых, — уклончиво ответил Кэй, не желая вдаваться в подробности.

В следующий миг раздался сигнал входящего сообщения. Кэй, не отрываясь от монитора, потянулся за телефоном и посмотрел на экран. Письмо было совсем коротким, но Кэй перечитал его на несколько раз, прежде чем понял смысл. 

Куроо Тэцуро:

«Завтра ты пожалеешь! ┌(｀・_・´)┐»

Внутри все перевернулось: сердце бешено заколотилось, ладони взмокли. 

— Что там, Кэй? — послышалось из динамика. — Девчонки пишут?

— А, нет, — спохватился Кэй и поспешно убрал телефон, оставляя Куроо без ответа. — Клубные… дела.

— Что-то серьезное? — не отставал брат.

— Да нет, — отмахнулся Кэй. — У капитана все дела серьезные и срочные.

— А, ну ты давай, усердно тренируйся! — нравоучительно сказал брат. — Кстати, девушку-то завел? А то с предыдущей вы как-то странно расстались.

— Нет, не завел, — пробубнил Кэй, отрицательно качая головой. В глубине души он начинал понимать, что в ближайшее время о девушке вряд ли задумается. 

Договорив с Акитэру, он схватил телефон и отправил Куроо сообщение:

«Буду ждать с нетерпением».

Следующим вечером Кэй сам не понял, как умудрился приехать в спортзал на полчаса раньше обычного. В раздевалке было пусто: ни Куроо, ни Бокуто с Акааси еще не пришли. В одиночестве он быстро переоделся, нацепил очки, предназначенные для игры, и сел шнуровать кроссовки. Руки тряслись. Сколько бы он ни пытался завязать обычный бантик, петли никак не хотели переплетаться — выскальзывали из пальцев — и приходилось начинать сначала. Кэй чуть слышно выругался и сделал глубокий вдох. Тишина и пустота раздевалки давили, заставляли нервничать еще сильнее. 

— Ого, да ты, я погляжу, весь в предвкушении! — донеслось из прохода. В дверях, закинув огромную сумку на плечо, стоял Куроо и улыбался.

— А я был уверен, что ты струсишь, — протянул Кэй, стараясь придать голосу равнодушный тон. — Столько лет прошло все-таки.

— Где твое уважение к старшим?

Куроо разочарованно покачал головой, а потом подошел к нему и щелкнул по лбу. От неожиданности Кэй вздрогнул и отшатнулся. А когда вместо ответа смерил Куроо недовольным взглядом, тот усмехнулся и примирительно потрепал его по волосам.

Чуть позже подтянулись Акааси с Бокуто. Второй, завидев Куроо, не удержался и иронично заметил:

— О, я, кажется, знаю, кто сегодня будет собирать мячи!

— Я тоже! — парировал Куроо. — Есть тут один, очень крикливый и надоедливый.

— На себя посмотри!

Наблюдая за их перепалкой, Кэй и Акааси лишь молча переглянулись.  
С появлением Куроо на площадке игра пошла живее. Хитро улыбнувшись, он встал рядом с Кэем, Акааси с Бокуто расположились на противоположной стороне. Акааси отточенными движениями подавал мячи Бокуто, который с силой отправлял их через сетку. Каждый раз, когда Кэй вместе с Куроо подпрыгивали, пытаясь заблокировать удар, они непроизвольно касались друг друга. И каждый раз Кэй пытался как можно скорее отдернуть руку и отодвинуться.

Удары Бокуто были безжалостны, как всегда. Откуда у него только силы брались? Потребовалось время, чтобы хоть как-то синхронизироваться и прекратить пропускать мячи один за другим. Но как бы Кэй ни пытался сосредоточиться, хватало одного соприкосновения с Куроо, чтобы выбить у него почву из-под ног. Внутри все переворачивалось, а мир перед глазами сливался в сплошное марево.

— Отлично! Еще раз! — крикнул Куроо, когда у них получилось остановить боковой удар.

Он крепко обнял Кэя за шею и хлопнул по спине — возможно, даже ниже допустимого. От неожиданности Кэй вздрогнул и смущенно уставился в пол. Его окатило теплой волной легкого возбуждения, и об этом было стыдно признаться даже самому себе.

Стоило им закончить, как Кэй ринулся в душ. С треском захлопнув за собой дверь, он включил воду и уставился в стену. В соседней кабинке Бокуто в красках описывал свои эмоции по поводу сегодняшней игры. Досталось всем: и Акааси, который отчего-то стал хуже пасовать, и Куроо, который вообще разучился играть, и Кэю — за то, что витал в облаках. Из кабинки напротив послышался возмущенный голос Куроо, а потом Акааси призвал обоих угомониться.

Кэй слушал вполуха: усталость, смешанная с непонятным воодушевлением и возбуждением, мешали нормально соображать. Воду он намеренно сделал похолоднее, но успокоиться не получалось. Перед глазами стоял образ Куроо, а на коже все еще ощущались случайные касания их тел во время игры. Кэй опустил голову, зажмурился и испустил еле слышный вздох разочарования. Его просто накрывало с головой невидимым цунами самых низменных чувств. Они бушевали в нем, рвались наружу, готовые снести все на своем пути.

Перестав сопротивляться, он накрыл ладонью вставший член, а другой рукой оперся на стенку. Он был омерзителен сам себе. В одночасье Кэй осознал, что бессовестно желал Куроо Тэцуро и больше не хотел бороться с этим чувством. Куроо притягивал его — с того самого лета, как они познакомились в тренировочном лагере. А случайная встреча на Икэбукуро и череда странных событий заново разожгли в нем огонь, и даже два года молчания не стали помехой. Чувства, что казались запрятанными глубоко внутри, оказались бесцеремонно выдернуты на поверхность.

В паху заныло еще нестерпимее, и Кэй задвигал ладонью вдоль ствола. А в следующую секунду в голове пронеслась мысль, что это могла бы быть ладонь Куроо или еще хуже — его рот. Кэй судорожно закусил губу; горькое омерзение смешивалось с возбуждением, а тело предательски предвкушало скорую разрядку.

Хватило нескольких резких движений, чтобы оргазм накрыл его. Из-под полуприкрытых век Кэй отчужденно наблюдал, как сперма стекала вниз по ногам, смешивалась с холодными струями воды и исчезала в канализационном отверстии.

Сначала наступило полное опустошение. Но постепенно сознание возвращалось, а в груди оседало отвращение к себе. На короткий миг ему удалось избавиться от этого чувства, но теперь оно вернулось с новой силой.

Кэй выключил воду, насухо вытерся, но из кабинки вышел только после того, как тщательно смыл все после себя. Не хватало еще Куроо узнать, что он дрочил в душе. Это было бы даже хуже того, что только что произошло.

В душевой царила тишина — он и не заметил, как кабинки опустели. Кэй облегченно вздохнул: он не хотел встречаться ни с Бокуто, ни с Акааси, ни тем более с Куроо.

Он зашел обратно в раздевалку и чуть не взвыл: на широкой скамейке в центре комнаты распластался Куроо. Он уже переоделся и, по всей видимости, дожидался Кэя, чтобы вместе идти на станцию.

— Ты чего так долго? — удивленно спросил он, стоило Кэю приблизиться. И тут же сам избавил от необходимости отвечать на вопрос: — А вообще сегодня было круто!

— Я удивлен, что ты еще помнишь, как играть, — попытался съязвить Кэй. После того что произошло в душе, слова Куроо смутили его еще сильнее. 

Рывком потянувшись за лежавшей на скамейке одеждой, Кэй принялся одеваться. Так у него хотя бы появилась причина какое-то время игнорировать Куроо.

— Ты футболку наизнанку надел!

Нет, с игнорированием он точно ошибся. 

— То есть мне не удалось произвести на тебя впечатление? — разочарованно протянул Куроо, возвращаясь к разговору об игре. А потом тяжело вздохнул и обреченно добавил: — Видимо, придется еще раз лично тебя погонять.

— А тебя хватит? 

Кэй медленно приблизился к Куроо и посмотрел прямо в глаза. В тот момент он понял, что заблокировать Бокуто в одиночку десять раз подряд было бы куда проще, чем сохранять спокойствие и вести себя как обычно. В темных раскосых глазах Куроо таилась бездна, готовая поглотить его без остатка.

Кэй оперся руками на мягкую поверхность скамьи и резко наклонился. Куроо был так близко: Кэй ощущал губами его горячее дыхание, отчетливо видел движения каждого мускула на лице. Время застыло. Вот-вот могло произойти то, за что он будет корить себя всю оставшуюся жизнь. Всего лишь несколько миллиметров, — и их общение может оборваться навсегда. 

— Цукки? — неуверенно выдохнул Куроо ему в губы.

Кэй судорожно вздохнул и отпрянул. Сделать вид, что все вышло случайно, уже никак не получится. Мысли кружились бешеным вихрем — ему срочно нужно было уложить все произошедшее в голове. Он схватил сумку и не оглядываясь пулей вылетел из раздевалки.

Всю дорогу до станции он почти бежал, словно боялся, что Куроо догонит его и потребует объяснений. Впрочем, это был бы не худший из вариантов. Гораздо страшнее, если Куроо просто вычеркнет его из своей жизни.  
Но тут он ошибся. Пока ехал в электричке, на телефон пришло сообщение.

Куроо Тэцуро:

«Цукки, что происходит?»

Кэй перечитал его несколько раз, словно в трех словах могло быть зашифровано тайное послание. Какое-то время он вертел телефон в мокрых ладонях, раздумывая над ответом, потом сдался и убрал в карман. Голову просто распирало от слов, но стоило попытаться вытянуть хоть одно, как все они мгновенно растворялись.

Ночь он провел без сна — сколько ни ворочался в попытке отключиться, ничего не вышло. А когда на следующий день, бледный и невыспавшийся, явился на занятия, одногруппники взволнованно интересовались, что же произошло. Кэй пытался улыбаться и заверял, что все хорошо и беспокоиться не о чем.

Под монотонные лекции он засыпал. Но стоило только прикрыть глаза, как тут же снова видел Куроо, лежащего на скамье и в недоумении глядящего на него. Внутри все сжималось, хотелось забиться куда-нибудь подальше ото всех — лишь бы отогнать эти воспоминания. 

Так прошло несколько пустых дней. Хотя учеба немного отвлекала, сосредоточиться только на ней не получалось.

— Тебя неделю не было на тренировках в клубе, — как-то подсел к нему в столовой Акааси. В его голосе не было осуждения, скорее, любопытство, которое он изо всех сил пытался сдержать.

— Извини, мне нужно было подготовиться к важному семинару, — соврал Кэй. Он опустил взгляд на поднос Акааси: мисо, салат из курицы и дайкона, вареный шпинат, рыба — совсем не те блюда, которые стоило так пристально разглядывать.

— Предупредил бы, — пожал плечами Акааси. А потом добавил, еле заметно улыбнувшись: — А еще Бокуто расстроился, что ты не пришел играть.

— Прошу прощения, — еще раз подчеркнуто вежливо извинился Кэй.

— Куроо, кстати, тоже не приходил, — задумчиво протянул Акааси.

Кэй этого и боялся. В один миг он испортил все. Как осторожно он действовал, пытаясь втянуть Куроо в игру, — и как быстро разрушил собственноручно заложенный фундамент. Внутри все обрывалось от мысли, что это была их последняя совместная игра.

— Что-то случилось? — Акааси озадаченно посмотрел на Кэя.

— А… нет…

Кэй замолчал, а Акааси не стал ничего уточнять, словно понимал, как сложно дается каждое слово. Но, когда заканчивали есть, спросил:

— Кстати, мы хотим поиграть в эту пятницу, часов в восемь. Придешь?

— Да, приду, — согласился Кэй не раздумывая. После нескольких дней самокопаний ему просто необходимо было отвлечься.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Акааси. — А сможешь Куроо написать?

— А сам почему не напишешь? — вскинулся Кэй.

Акааси помедлил секунду, потом пожал плечами.

— Телефон разрядился. В общем, рассчитываю на тебя.

— Ну, ладно… — пробормотал Кэй, пытаясь уложить суть просьбы в голове.

Акааси благодарно качнул головой и поднялся. Взяв со стола поднос, он молча направился к окошку сдачи грязной посуды. Но на обратном пути вновь подошел к Кэю, наклонился и тихо прошептал прямо в ухо:

— И вот еще что: если в следующий раз надумаете целоваться в раздевалке, то лучше это делать у дальней стенки. А то из зала все видно.

Договорив, он похлопал Кэя по плечу и пошел. На какое-то время мир вокруг прекратил свое движение. Перед глазами все застыло — лишь одинокая фигура Акааси удалялась к выходу из столовой.

Весь день Кэй откладывал момент написания сообщения Куроо. То и дело он с опаской поглядывал на телефон и пытался составить текст в уме. Но ничего выходящего за рамки самых банальных фраз в голову не приходило.

Ближе к вечеру Кэй понял, что дальше тянуть некуда. Взяв в руки телефон, он открыл новое сообщение и попытался изъясниться как можно более нейтрально и без особых эмоций. Он несколько раз подряд набирал сообщение, потом стирал и набирал снова. Наконец, сдавшись, он решил отослать последний написанный вариант:

«Акааси и Бокуто хотят поиграть в пятницу, часов в восемь. Придешь?»

Трясущимися пальцами он нажал «отправить» и рухнул на футон лицом в подушку.

Ответ пришел через пару минут.

Куроо Тэцуро:

«Извини, скорее всего, не получится. Нашел новую подработку, и теперь у меня смена до десяти вечера».

Кэй не придумал ничего лучше, чем ответить коротко:

«Ясно, извини за беспокойство».

Откинув телефон подальше, он с головой накрылся одеялом, будто это могло избавить его от возникших проблем.

Как и ожидалось, в пятницу Куроо не пришел. Было ли это связано с его новой работой или же он просто не желал больше встречаться? Кэй уже устал прокручивать в голове все возможные варианты, поэтому даже обрадовался, что сегодня они играют только втроем. Хотя бы на время у него появится шанс расслабиться.

Все шло как обычно. Правда, вначале Бокуто устроил ему небольшую трепку за то, что целую неделю не давал о себе знать. Кэй выслушивал, виновато кланяясь, и время от времени вставлял реплики с извинениями. Но Бокуто никогда не злился долго, так что вскоре привычная дружеская атмосфера была восстановлена.

Но расслабиться и сконцентрироваться на игре все равно не получалось: осознание того, что Акааси видел их с Куроо, угнетало Кэя. И хотя он больше не заводил разговор на эту тему, смешно было предположить, что он забыл. А вот знал ли Бокуто?

После тренировки Кэй наскоро принял душ, переоделся и принялся собирать свои вещи. 

— Эй, Цукки, что делаешь вечером? — спросил вышедший из душевой Бокуто. — Мы сейчас думаем двинуть на Роппонги, хочешь с нами?

Кэй задумался и перевел взгляд на Акааси. Тот ободряюще закивал, показывая, что тоже не против его компании на этот вечер.

— Ну, если не возражаете, — начал Кэй, но не договорил — в кармане завибрировал телефон. Скорее всего, писал одногруппник — как и договаривались, уточнял время завтрашнего собрания для работы над проектом. Но на экране высветилось совсем другое имя.

Куроо Тэцуро:

«Есть разговор. Приезжай, это срочно».

Кэй осознал, что происходит, только когда проходил через турникет на станции, где жил Куроо. Он даже не помнил, как объяснил Бокуто и Акааси столь резкую смену планов. Кажется, Бокуто даже крикнул что-то ему вслед, когда он поспешно покидал спортзал.

Накрапывавший еще полчаса назад дождь усилился, а зонта с собой не было. И, как назло, из стойки около ближайшего комбини все расхватали. Делать было нечего — Кэй зашлепал по лужам, мысленно ругая себя, что снова действовал не подумав.

Мысли роем проносились в голове, лишая его возможности ухватиться хотя бы за одну. К чему такая срочность? И если разговор не терпел отлагательств, почему Куроо сам не приехал? Да и что он вообще хотел обсудить, если в течение недели они и десятком сообщений не перебросились?

Завернув в темный проулок, Кэй прошагал до следующего перекрестка — все как в тот, первый вечер. Наконец показался знакомый двухэтажный дом с шаткой железной лестницей. Стоило позвонить в дверь, как ему тут же открыли. Куроо встретил насквозь промокшего Кэя потрясенным взглядом и без промедления пустил внутрь. 

— Разувайся давай, и под горячий душ, — произнес он и огладил Кэя по спине между лопатками, поторапливая. Тон его был серьезным, но выглядел он при этом немного виноватым.

Кэй даже пикнуть не успел, как его затолкали в ванную и всучили полотенце со сменной одеждой. При мысли, что она принадлежала Куроо, Кэй смутился. Некоторое время он просто стоял, сжимая в руках футболку и шорты. Возможно, даже дольше, чем сам думал, потому что из комнаты послышался недовольный голос Куроо:

— Ты что там делаешь?!

Согревшись под горячими струями воды, Кэй вышел из ванной и поплелся в комнату. Куроо сидел на полу за низким столиком и смотрел телевизор. Перед ним стояла банка пива и открытая пачка сэмбэй. На экране по Фудзи-тэрэби шел какой-то сериал.

Завидев Кэя, Куроо жестом указал на пол, где его ждала подушка и дымящаяся чашка с гэммайтя.

— Ты хоть бы на сообщение ответил, — проворчал он, пристально глядя на Кэя, — садись давай. 

Кэй медленно подошел к столику и опустился на подушку. Пытаясь отсрочить начало разговора, он коснулся кончиками пальцев чашки, но тут же отдернул руку. Еще слишком горячий. Похоже, даже чай намекал ему, что пора прекратить играть в молчанку.

— Ты писал… — Кэй замялся. — Ты писал, что хочешь поговорить о чем-то…

— Да, — кивнул Куроо, — на самом деле, я просто хотел, чтобы ты объяснил мне, что происходит.

Говорил он спокойно, но по взгляду было заметно, что он в смятении. Да и сам Кэй не знал, как начать.

— Я… — запнулся он, но собрал волю в кулак и продолжил, — я должен извиниться.

— За что? — непонимающе уточнил Куроо.

— За то, что произошло, — выдавил из себя Кэй.

— А что именно произошло? — Куроо потянулся за пультом, выключил телевизор и обратил все внимание на Кэя.

— В тот вечер я повел себя неподобающим образом, — Кэй все еще надеялся избежать фразы: «Пытался поцеловать тебя».

Куроо поднял глаза к потолку, словно старался вспомнить, что же случилось «в тот вечер». Его молчание медленно выводило Кэя из себя.

— Прошу простить меня за то, что пытался поцеловать вас! — громко протараторил он и, не в силах больше смотреть на Куроо, закрыл лицо руками. Сказать это прямо оказалось невероятно сложно, но зато сейчас он почувствовал еле уловимое облегчение. Словно слабое движение воздуха в летнюю жару.

— Тише-тише, — голос Куроо звучал ровно и даже успокаивающе, — хочешь, чтобы соседи узнали, чем мы занимались на прошлой неделе? Кстати, ты снова выкаешь.

Кэй осторожно убрал руки от лица и виновато посмотрел на Куроо. Странно, но после такого признания тот не выглядел смущенным, скорее наоборот.

— Извини. — Слова буквально застревали в горле. Набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, Кэй попытался продолжить: — Я… Я не хотел мириться с тем, что ты больше не играешь, хотел снова играть вместе. И так увлекся, что сам на заметил, как все испортил…

— Ну-ну, если ты про тренировку, то это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения, — отрезал Куроо. — Я не пришел, потому что нашел новую работу. Я же так тебе и писал!

— Да, но я подумал, что это просто отговорка, — Кэй опустил взгляд.

Если причина действительно была в новой работе, то неясным оставался только один вопрос: как Куроо воспринимал то, что происходило между ними. Кэй поднял глаза и осторожно посмотрел ему в лицо. Выглядел тот немного рассеянным, но, вероятно, просто от усталости. А ко всему прочему теперь добавился и груз проблем самого Кэя.

— Кстати, Акааси волновался за тебя: жаловался, что тренировки пропускаешь. Я уже собирался к тебе в универ в понедельник, чтобы хорошенько отругать.

— Так вышло, — пробурчал Кэй себе под нос. Осуждающий тон Куроо не был ему неприятен, в сложившейся ситуации он заслуживал гораздо более строгого обращения. А еще он понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Разговор так или иначе исчерпал себя, а требовать от Куроо чего-либо еще было бы эгоистично. — Я лучше пойду.

Кэй попытался подняться, но Куроо схватил его за руку и удержал на месте.

— Погоди. У тебя одежда мокрая, помнишь? — предупредил он.

— Да, но не вижу больше причин беспокоить тебя своим присутствием, — отбарабанил Кэй.

В такие моменты вежливые клише были как нельзя кстати. Он всегда прятался за ними, не желая показывать настоящего себя. Вежливый тон и непроницаемая бесстрастная маска на лице создавали стену, за которой скрывались все его чувства и желания. А ведь в какой-то момент он действительно поверил, что сможет честно рассказать Куроо о них.

Кэй вновь погрузился в свои мысли и не сразу понял, что Куроо все это время смотрел на него и улыбался. А потом его плечи затряслись от беззвучного хохота.

— Ты такой придурок, — он потянулся рукой к волосам Кэя и небрежно потрепал. — Так резко сбежал тогда. Я даже не успел понять, что случилось.

— А хотел бы? — срывающимся от волнения голосом бросил Кэй и добавил: — Понять?

— Да, было бы неплохо, — Куроо прищурился. — Ну, ты же объяснишь, раз сам пришел?

— Не уверен, что сам это понимаю, — тяжело выдохнул Кэй.

— Ну, тогда давай разбираться.

Куроо подался вперед, коснулся кончиками пальцев подбородка Кэя и притянул к себе. А потом поцеловал — осторожно, словно проверял, стоит ли продолжать. И Кэй не отпрянул. Кончиком языка Куроо легко очертил линию его губ, немного задержавшись у самых уголков, а потом мягко протолкнул внутрь. Это было слишком неожиданно и слишком приятно. Кэй придвинулся еще ближе, углубляя поцелуй и полностью отдаваясь ощущениям.

— Так понятнее? — спросил Куроо, наконец оторвавшись от него.

Кэй сел на место и попытался осмыслить происходящее.

— Но почему? — только и выдавил он, ошарашенно касаясь кончиками пальцев собственных губ. Во рту ощущался привкус пива, которое пил Куроо, но во время поцелуя он не обращал на это внимание. 

— Скажем так, — нехотя протянул Куроо, и на его лице мелькнула тень смущения. — Я никогда не работал поблизости от спортзала, где вы играете с Бокуто и Акааси…

— Что? — переспросил Кэй, пытаясь тем самым выиграть время на обдумывание сказанного.

— Я специально приезжал, чтобы посмотреть на ваши игры, ну и с тобой пересечься. Мы вместе доходили до станции, я ждал, пока ты уедешь, а потом садился в электричку и ехал, куда надо… — Куроо скривил губы и посмотрел в сторону. А потом добавил тихо, почти шепотом: — Вот встретил тебя тем вечером на Икэбукуро и уже не мог выкинуть из головы.

Наступила неловкая пауза.

— Бред какой-то, — честно признался Кэй. Смущение отступило, и на его место пришло ощущение, что его разыграли и выставили идиотом. Если Куроо все это время сам искал повод для встречи, то почему так странно вел себя целую неделю? Почему не предпринимал никаких попыток все уладить? С каждой секундой Кэй все больше убеждался, что, связавшись с Куроо Тэцуро еще два года назад, он бесповоротно искалечил свою жизнь.

Куроо покачал головой и согнулся в беззвучном смехе. А потом схватил банку со стола, сделал быстрый глоток и со звоном поставил обратно.

— Давай попробуем еще раз? — просто предложил он, глядя в глаза Кэю, — Если ты не против, конечно. 

Кэй смутился под его прямым спокойным взглядом, но все же нашел в себе силы кивнуть.

— Только у меня есть одно условие! — продолжил Куроо, явно осмелев.

— Какое? — нахмурился Кэй, не ожидая ничего хорошего.

— Станции выучишь, — радостно выдал он, — все двадцать девять! Я проверю.

— Как я понимаю, выбора у меня нет, — Кэй склонил голову набок, не в силах сдержать слабой улыбки.

Куроо взял его за руку, крепко сжал ладонь и начал растирать ее неспешными, расслабляющими движениями. Кончики пальцев были холодными, но постепенно нагревались и передавали свое тепло Кэю. Он расслабленно прикрыл веки, утопая в ощущениях.

— Эй, не спать! — возмутился Куроо и дернул Кэя на себя.

Они повалились прямо на пол, сжимая друг друга в объятьях. Куроо осторожно коснулся оправы очков и медленно снял их. А потом вновь поцеловал Кэя — на этот раз гораздо увереннее и глубже. Кэй охотно отвечал ему, попутно задаваясь вопросом: что же они будут делать дальше?

— Знаешь, а ведь я понятия не имею… — неуверенно начал Кэй, отрываясь от губ Куроо и переводя дыхание. Возбуждение захлестывало, и он изо всех сил　старался, чтобы голос звучал ровнее.

— Сегодня ведь день смелых решений, так? — Куроо нахально подмигнул ему. А потом перекатился на спину и похлопал себя по бедру, предлагая сесть сверху. — Давай, вспомни все, что нафантазировал себе про нас!

От его слов у Кэя вспыхнули уши, но отступать было некуда, да и не особенно хотелось. Он неуверенно перекинул ногу через Куроо и забрался сверху. В паху потяжелело. А еще Кэй теперь чувствовал, как твердеет прижатая к нему плоть Куроо. И это было удивительно приятно. С каждым невольным движением возбуждение лишь нарастало. Хотелось вобрать в себя как можно больше этого невероятного ощущения и полностью раствориться в нем. 

Куроо положил руки ему на талию и забрался под футболку. От прикосновений Кэй задохнулся и невольно втянул живот. Пальцы Куроо то гладили, то осторожно царапали, отчего по телу проходила мелкая дрожь. А когда он начал стягивать футболку, безжалостно сминая ткань, Кэй поднял руки, чтобы помочь ему.

Куроо приподнялся, чтобы снять и свою футболку. Отбросив ее на пол, он резко подался вперед и быстро поцеловал. Но Кэй уперся ладонями ему в плечи и с усилием заставил лечь обратно. Он сам не верил, что это происходило, — ему вдруг захотелось сделать все самому. Куроо понимающе кивнул и вытянулся на полу, предоставляя Кэю полную свободу действий.

Он поглаживающими движениями опустился к животу и осторожно коснулся резинки шорт. Щеки горели от смущения, но он не намерен был останавливаться. Кончиками пальцев он приподнял ткань и потянул на себя вместе с трусами. Придерживая резинку одной рукой, другой он пробрался внутрь. Но лишь неуверенно погладил поросль жестких волос и вопросительно посмотрел на Куроо.

— Так… пойдет? — уточнил он на всякий случай.

— Пойдет, — Куроо качнул головой, рассеянно улыбаясь.

Получив одобрение, Кэй начал действовать смелее. Он коснулся члена Куроо и осторожно высвободил из трусов. На ощупь он был твердым и горячим — ничего нового, почти как свой, только в другом направлении.

Куроо резко втянул воздух и повел бедрами вверх, но Кэй не спешил двигать рукой. В голове то и дело вспышками возникали мысли, какие-то логические цепочки, но он посылал их к черту и наслаждался происходящим. Он приподнялся, чтобы спустить шорты, и тогда Куроо положил обе ладони ему на бедра и нетерпеливо стянул ткань вниз.

Теперь, когда они остались без белья, Кэй качнул бедрами и потерся членом о член Куроо. От накатившей волны удовольствия он откинул голову и плотно сжал губы. В следующий миг ладони Куроо крепко стиснули его ягодицы, и терпеть стало невозможно. Наклонившись вперед, Кэй обхватил ладонью оба члена и сжал. Куроо был так близко, прижимался собственной плотью к плоти Кэя и горячо дышал в шею. Одно лишь неторопливое движение рукой, и в паху растекалось наслаждение — густое и всепоглощающее. А мысль о том, что в ту же секунду Куроо чувствует все то же самое, только усиливала его.

Не в силах больше тянуть, Кэй задвигал рукой. Пальцы Куроо на его заднице сжались еще сильнее, а бедра начали приподниматься в такт движениям ладони. Отвернувшись в сторону, он судорожно дышал и облизывал пересохшие губы — взгляд не отвести.

Движения Кэя стали быстрее и сбивчивее. Оргазм подступал: зарождался где-то глубоко внутри и оплетал все внутренности. Можно было остановиться, задержать его приближение, оттянуть разрядку, но буря эмоций захлестнула Кэя. Ждать не хотелось. Быстрее, быстрее — рука, казалось, двигалась сама по себе.

Первым кончил Куроо. Хрипло застонав, он с силой толкнулся в руку, и по пальцам потекла горячая вязкая сперма. Увиденного и пары резких движений хватило, чтобы жаркой волной накрыло и самого Кэя. Зажмурившись до искр перед глазами, он пытался выжать оргазм полностью — не пропустить ни малейшей частички. С минуту он сидел неподвижно и слушал, как воздух наполняется звуками их сбившегося дыхания.

Оргазм начал угасать, и на его место пришло бессилие. Кэй почувствовал легкое прикосновение пальцев к виску и распахнул глаза. Куроо выглядел уставшим — казалось, секс окончательно вымотал его. Он словно в полудреме следил за происходящим и нежно гладил Кэя по волосам.

— У тебя… салфетки есть? — спросил Кэй первое, что пришло в голову. Сознание постепенно возвращалось, но мозг отказывался предлагать другие варианты начала разговора. Хотелось узнать, понравилось ли Куроо, что он вообще почувствовал, но Кэй никак не мог подобрать правильные слова.

— Пачка влажных — в ванной, — вяло пробормотал Куроо.

Кэй наклонился и поцеловал его — неторопливо, стараясь хорошенько распробовать, — а потом поднялся и на подкашивающихся ногах поплелся в ванную. Все тело налилось приятной усталостью. Он оглянулся и обвел взглядом Куроо, небрежно раскинувшегося на голом полу. Хотелось поскорее вернуться к нему и рухнуть рядом.

Принеся салфетки, Кэй старательно вытер от спермы сначала свой живот, потом живот Куроо. Несколько капель попали и на одежду, но Кэй был уверен, что им обоим сейчас нет до этого дела.

Закончив с салфетками, Кэй перебрался через Куроо и лег рядом, положив голову ему на плечо. Тот повернулся и поцеловал Кэя в висок.

— Надо бы на кровать перелечь, а то как-то холодно, — устало предложил он.

— Опять эта кровать, — обреченно усмехнулся Кэй.

— Кстати, у меня нет второго одеяла, — предупредил Куроо. Он сделал над собой усилие и поднялся. — Заимей уже привычку заранее предупреждать меня, когда в следующий раз захочешь остаться на ночь. Ну или свое приноси.

Кэй проснулся от звонка будильника на своем телефоне — вчера перед сном он забыл его отключить. Но когда потянулся, чтобы сбросить, его руку опередила рука Куроо. Одним резким движением тот отключил будильник, а потом буквально сгреб Кэя в охапку, видимо, окончательно проснувшись.

— Доброе утро, — прошептал он прямо над ухом, а потом осторожно сжал мочку зубами.

Тут же нахлынули воспоминания о прошлой ночи, и Кэй, слегка вздрогнув, смущенно ответил:

— Доброе…

Некоторое время они лежали в молчании и не двигались, пока Куроо первым не нарушил тишину.

— Останешься? — произнес он осипшим после сна голосом. — Хочешь, сходим куда-нибудь?

— Прости, — выдавил из себя Кэй. — Я вчера не сказал: у меня сегодня собрание по проекту.

— На весь день? — в голосе Куроо проскользнуло разочарование.

— Не знаю, возможно, — выдохнул Кэй. — А завтра никак?

— У меня работа во второй половине дня, — поморщился Куроо.

— Ясно.

Кэй осторожно убрал от себя руки Куроо, сел на кровати и принялся озираться в поисках очков. Найдя их на тумбе за кроватью, поспешно нацепил и поднялся. Куроо так и остался лежать на постели, только голову повернул, чтобы наблюдать за ним.

— Уже уходишь? — удивился он.

— Да, хочу зайти в общежитие и переодеться.

Кэй стащил свою одежду со стула, на котором вчера оставил сушиться, и начал одеваться. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось остаться здесь, наплевав на все проекты разом. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Куроо. Тот, казалось, все это время неотрывно следил за ним, лениво прищурив глаза. Выражение его лица было таким понимающим, но заигравшая за губах улыбка так и манила вернуться в постель. Кэю пришлось приложить нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы сохранить самообладание и спокойно продолжить одеваться.

— А что насчет кофе? — предпринял последнюю попытку Куроо.

— Все так же — нет, — отрезал Кэй и усмехнулся.

Куроо что-то проворчал себе под нос и поднялся, чтобы проводить его к выходу. Кэй спокойно обулся и уже потянулся к дверной ручке, как вдруг порывисто развернулся и резко поцеловал Куроо. Не то чтобы тот был против.

— Я напишу, — только и смог сказать Кэй, выходя из квартиры.

— Прилежно учись! — Куроо похлопал его по спине и закрыл дверь.

Сказать, что работа над проектом не задалась, значило бы не сказать ничего. Сколько бы Кэй ни пытался сосредоточиться на задании, мысли все равно возвращали его к вчерашним событиям. Сцены одна за другой вспыхивали в его сознании, отчего кровь мгновенно приливала к щекам, а внутри все сладко сжималось. Хотелось снова увидеть Куроо, прижаться к нему как можно теснее, исследовать губами каждый сантиметр его тела. Интересно, а что чувствовал сам Куроо? 

В кармане завибрировал телефон. Кэй осторожно достал его и открыл входящее сообщение.

Куроо Тэцуро:

«Ну и как проект?»

Недолго думая, Кэй отправил: 

«Увлекательно».

Куроо Тэцуро:

«Я даже не сомневался!»

Кэй повертел в руках телефон, а потом набрал: 

«Я готов рассказать поподробнее».

Куроо Тэцуро:

«Я буду не против послушать. Когда?»

Я:

«Сегодня вечером. Приедешь?»

Куроо Тэцуро:

«К тебе в общагу?»

Я:

«Как вариант»

Куроо Тэцуро:

«Устроит! ☆  
Во сколько?»

Я:

«В 7, нормально? Я встречу тебя на станции. Центральный выход, помнишь?»

Куроо Тэцуро:

«Договорились. А рассказ будет длинным?»

Я:

«Все зависит от того, насколько внимательно ты будешь слушать»

Куроо Тэцуро:

«Я весь внимание!»

Ровно в семь вечера на эскалаторе показался Куроо. Он прошел через турникеты и приветственно помахал рукой, направляясь к Кэю.

— Привет, давно ждешь?

— Нет, только пришел. Может, стоит перекусить где-нибудь? — предложил Кэй.

— Я купил сэндвичей по дороге, — Куроо поднял в воздух небольшой белый пакет, явно из комбини. — Но если ты голоден…

— Нет, я уже поел, — соврал Кэй. Поблизости располагалось много недорогих забегаловок, в которых вкусно готовили. Но он нервничал, и есть от этого точно не хотелось.

Со станции они пошли не по главной дороге, а свернули в плохо освещенный проулок, выбрав кратчайший путь до общежития. Пешеходная часть была узкой, и они шли совсем рядом, то и дело касаясь друг друга. Случайно задев кончиками пальцев ладонь Куроо, Кэй уже собирался отдернуть руку, но тот схватил ее и крепко сжал. По телу разлилось приятное тепло, и Кэй стиснул пальцы в ответ.

И все же он огляделся на всякий случай: вокруг почти никого не было, да и вряд ли бы кто-то стал рассматривать их в темноте. Но когда они приблизились к кампусу, Кэй все же отпустил руку и отстранился — не хватало ему еще стать предметом для сплетен. Куроо понимающе кивнул и засунул руку в карман.

Кэй жил на третьем этаже, в блоке из восьми комнат. Общий душ и кухня доставляли немало проблем, но это было лучше, чем делить комнату еще с кем-то.

— И что, у тебя не будет неприятностей? Это же мужское общежитие, правильно? — удивленно уточнил Куроо, когда они вошли внутрь.

— Девушек нельзя проводить, — пояснил Кэй. А потом совсем тихо добавил, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щеки: — Парней — можно.

Куроо беззвучно рассмеялся в ответ, очевидно, прекрасно понимая, что тот хотел сказать.

К вечеру субботы общежитие пустело: многие уезжали домой на выходные, остальные отправлялись куда-нибудь в Сибуя или в Синдзюку. Блок, где жил Кэй, точно должен был быть полупустым. Двое приехали из Сайтамы, еще трое — из Канагавы. Парень из Гуммы домой обычно не ездил, но ночами зависал где-нибудь на Роппонги.

Кэй осторожно открыл дверь и прислушался: из одной комнаты еле слышно доносилась музыка. Он не удержался от вздоха: глупо было надеяться, что все разъедутся именно тогда, когда ему приспичит привести в общежитие парня, чтобы заняться с ним сексом.

Кэй вежливо пропустил Куроо в свою комнату, а затем вошел сам. И едва успел закрыть дверь, как оказался прижатым к ней.

— Прошу прощения за вторжение, — выдохнул Куроо прямо ему в губы, а потом поцеловал. Жадно, даже грубо — так, словно пытался наверстать упущенное за день. Кэй прильнул к нему и обвил шею руками, охотно отвечая на поцелуй. Пальцы погрузились в жесткие густые волосы, а внутри все задрожало.

Нехотя отстранившись, он взял Куроо за руку и повел в центр маленькой комнаты — туда, где располагался столик на низких ножках. Буквально выдернув из рук пакет с сэндвичами, он опустил его на столешницу. По звуку стало понятно, что в пакете было еще и пиво.

Куроо тем временем обнял его со спины и принялся стягивать джемпер. Кэй помогал ему, а потом они вместе приступили к раздеванию Куроо. И раздевать его трезвым было гораздо приятнее.

— Погоди, — Кэй отстранился и присел на корточки перед телевизором в углу. Включив его, он принялся перещелкивать каналы в поисках чего-нибудь нейтрального, пока не остановился на вечернем выпуске новостей.

— Что? Хочешь заниматься этим под вечерний выпуск новостей NHK? — неодобрительно скривился Куроо.

— Здесь ужасно тонкие стены, — зашипел Кэй в ответ. — Я бы не хотел потом обсуждать подробности своей личной жизни с соседями.

Куроо присел рядом, вытащил пульт из пальцев Кэя и все-таки выключил телевизор.

— Знаешь, сегодня я бы хотел слышать только один голос, — игриво улыбаясь, протянул Куроо и мягко поцеловал его.

Кэй решил понадеяться на то, что сосед просто не будет прислушиваться.

Они еще немного повозились с брюками и, оставшись в одном белье, перебрались на футон. И на этот раз прижатым к постели оказался Кэй. В предвкушении, что Куроо сделает дальше, он обхватил ногами его бедра и сжал так крепко, что оба задрожали.

Куроо целовал ему шею, медленно спускаясь к ключицам, — так уверенно, словно у него был четкий план. Добравшись до груди, он легко коснулся кончиком языка сначала одного соска, затем другого. А потом накрыл губами и чуть прикусил затвердевшую плоть.

— Ничего не выйдет, — не удержался от замечания Кэй.

Куроо скорчил недовольную мину и легонько щелкнул его по носу.

— Ты мне мешаешь, — пробубнил он, смутившись.

Кэй откинулся на подушку, полностью отдавшись ощущениям. Куроо постепенно спускался все ниже, и томление внутри становилось невыносимым. Когда горячий язык проник в пупок, а потом зубы бережно сжали кожу на животе, Кэй вздрогнул.

Куроо продолжил исследовать его тело губами, медленно приближаясь к тому месту, которое сильнее всего жаждало его прикосновений. Пальцами он пролез под резинку трусов, начал стягивать их, а языком мягко коснулся алеющих следов и пощекотал. 

Кэй напрягся, но взгляд отвести не смог. Стыдно было признаться, как ярко он представлял все это в фантазиях. Сейчас реальность и собственные грезы смешивались воедино, а возбуждение было таким сильным, что накрывало с головой. Так хотелось, чтобы пальцы Куроо немедленно сжали его плоть.

А потом он почувствовал, как его член обхватили губами.

Кэй не смог подавить рвущийся наружу стон, но тут же спохватился и прижал ладонь ко рту. Он изо всех сил пытался сдерживаться, но было слишком хорошо. Облизав головку, Куроо начал медленно вбирать в себя его член. Вмиг стало обжигающе горячо, но ощущение было потрясающим. Губы Куроо скользили по напряженному стволу, в то время как ладони ласкали внутреннюю часть бедер, разводя их как можно шире. Кэй задрожал и невольно подался вверх — хотелось погрузиться в Куроо еще глубже. Но тот вздрогнул от неожиданности и отстранился.

— Извини, — смущенно промямлил Кэй.

— Все нормально, — отмахнулся Куроо и улыбнулся уголком губ.

Он успокаивающе погладил Кэя по бедру, а потом массирующими движениями опустился к ягодицам. Кончиками пальцев погладил расщелину и осторожно коснулся заднего прохода. Кэй глубоко вздохнул и замер в ожидании, но Куроо медлил. Он поднес пальцы ко рту и начал облизывать один за другим. Кэй как завороженный наблюдал за ним, слушая, как сердце бешено колотится в груди.

Куроо приложил указательный палец ко входу, нежно погладил его и принялся неспешно вводить внутрь. Ощущение было непривычным, но приятным. Кэй прикрыл глаза и откинул голову. Вскоре он почувствовал, как к указательному пальцу добавился средний. Куроо двигал рукой очень медленно, помогая ему привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. И все-таки, какие же длинные у него были пальцы!  
Спустя некоторое время Куроо удалось нащупать что-то внутри, и сдерживать стоны стало просто невозможно. Удовольствие от размеренных толчков было слишком сильным, а осознание того, что Куроо делает это специально для него, все ближе и ближе подталкивало к краю. 

— Кэй, — шепотом протянул он, поглаживая его по ягодице. И хотя Куроо выбрал достаточно необычный момент, чтобы впервые назвать его по имени, это только сильнее возбудило.

Не прекращая ласкать Кэя пальцами, Куроо вновь коснулся губами члена и втянул головку. Внутри горячим свинцом разлилось удовольствие, оно стремительно росло с каждой секундой, норовя взорваться. Контролировать себя стало невозможно. Кэй больше не мог сдерживаться, он толкнулся глубже и кончил. Все тело сотрясалось в оргазме — он был гораздо мощнее и ярче, чем вчерашний.

Сквозь пелену наслаждения Кэй почувствовал, как Куроо наконец вынул из него пальцы и отстранился. Было так хорошо, что даже слабое чувство стыда растворялось в этом потоке. Кэй притянул Куроо к себе и прижался к нему. Хотелось лежать вот так как можно дольше, вдыхать аромат его одеколона и утопать в волнах удовольствия, разливающегося по всему телу.

Куроо молчал, но все это время продолжал гладить его по бедру. Кэй ощутил прикосновение напряженной плоти и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться ее. Стоило ему осторожно погладить член Куроо прямо через белье, как он услышал тихий стон прямо над ухом. Тогда он задвигал рукой интенсивнее, стараясь не пропустить ни одного звука, слетавшего с губ Куроо. А потом тот вздрогнул, и ткань под пальцами взмокла и потяжелела.

Спустя пару минут Куроо медленно откатился в сторону. Краем глаза Кэй наблюдал, как он скользит взглядом по потолку, как поднимается и опадает его грудь при каждом неровном вздохе.

— Ты раньше… спал с парнями? — начал Кэй, прерывая тишину.

— Нет, — пробормотал в ответ Куроо. — Но есть у меня пара друзей, которые не сказать, чтобы с удовольствием, но поделились кое-каким опытом.

— Я их знаю?

— Боюсь, что, если назову тебе их имена, больше они мне ничего не расскажут, — хохотнул Куроо.

— То есть самое интересное еще впереди? — усмехнулся Кэй, отвечая вопросом на вопрос. От мысли, что Куроо просит совета, как заниматься сексом с парнем, ему стало весело. Одновременно с этим нахлынуло чувство нежности.

— Посмотрим, как покажешь себя на соревнованиях!

От этих слов Кэй поник: проблему возобновления совместных игр они намеренно откладывали эти два дня.

— Ты будешь помогать мне тренироваться? — наконец прошептал он. — Теперь, когда мы вроде бы со всем разобрались…

— Послушай, Кэй, — замялся Куроо. — Это правда не имеет никакого отношения к тебе. У меня сейчас действительно выматывающий график. Деньги платят неплохие, но и торчать приходится там целыми днями.

— Да, я понимаю, — отозвался Кэй.

В груди мучительно тянуло. Какая-то часть его все еще надеялась, что они продолжат играть вместе, хотя он отлично понимал, что у Куроо и правда были причины отказаться.

Кэй уже готов был окончательно оставить эту тему, но тут Куроо перекатился на бок и навис над ним, опираясь на локоть.

— Когда соревнования начинаются?

— В конце августа, — ответил Кэй без особой надежды.

— В конце августа… — задумчиво повторил Куроо. — Так, каникулы у меня с начала августа и где-то до середины сентября. У тебя когда?

— Где-то с середины августа, кажется, — пробормотал Кэй, пытаясь вспомнить точное расписание.

— Ладно, попробуем, — губы Куроо расплылись в улыбке. Он наклонился и поцеловал Кэя, заставляя забыть обо всем на свете и полностью раствориться в ощущении.

— Хотя, наверное, я слишком переоцениваю твою роль, — скептически заметил Кэй, отстранившись. И для уверенности еще нацепил очки, что все это время смиренно ждали его на полу. — Тебя самого пора учить играть заново.

— И где твоя благодарность? — возмутился Куроо и легко пнул его по ноге.

Полежав еще недолго, он приподнялся с футона и подполз к столику. Он удобно разместился на подушке, достал из пакета одну из банок и резко открыл. Раздалось тихое шипение, и комнату наполнил запах пива.

— Будешь? — Куроо протянул вторую — закрытую — банку Кэю.

— Буду, — пожал плечами Кэй и осторожно коснулся пальцами прохладного металла. Не то чтобы он любил пиво, но, наверное, именно благодаря тому, что Куроо не знал меры, они в итоге оказались здесь. Вместе — во всех смыслах этого слова.

Наутро Кэй проснулся первым. Он потер глаза и осмотрелся: сквозь плотно занавешенное окно в комнату пробивались лучи солнца и тянулись тонкими дорожками по полу к двери.

Куроо еще спал. Он лежал на боку спиной к Кэю, подмяв под себя подушку и утянув большую часть одеяла. При каждом вздохе его плечи мерно вздымались и опускались.

Приподнявшись на локте, Кэй кончиком пальца тихонько коснулся виска и очертил края нежной ушной раковины. Веки Куроо дрогнули, но глаза не открылись. Кэй придвинулся ближе и, перебирая подушечками пальцев, прошелся от плеча к локтю, а потом подлез под одеяло и обнял за талию. Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, он прижался к широкой спине Куроо и уткнулся носом в затылок. От прикосновения к разгоряченной коже в груди сладостно защемило, а внизу живота появилось знакомое томление. Куроо находился так близко, что можно было уловить каждый вздох, каждый удар его сердца.

Кэй медленно поглаживал бока и живот Куроо — сначала едва касаясь, — но чем ниже опускалась рука, тем увереннее становились его движения. Белья на Куроо не было — вчера после всего он еще и погнал Кэя в стирку, обвинив в том, что остался без чистых трусов.

Стоило коснуться паха Куроо, как тот дернулся во сне, но и в этот раз не проснулся. Или сделал вид, что спит, предоставляя тем самым полную свободу действий. И это только сильнее раздразнило Кэя: он уверенно накрыл член Куроо рукой и неторопливо задвигал вверх-вниз, чувствуя, как плоть постепенно твердеет. Послышался невнятный стон, и Кэй резко замер. Подождав немного, он приподнялся и, удостоверившись, что глаза Куроо все еще прикрыты, продолжил.

Кэй терялся в догадках, с какого момента для него стало нормальным приставать к спящим. Все дело было в Куроо — Кэй словно до сих пор не мог поверить, что теперь мог беспрепятственно касаться его, когда захочет. Он жаждал Куроо каждую секунду, хотел быть к нему как можно ближе. Волнение, легкий страх, что Куроо проснется и оттолкнет его, возбуждение — эти чувства перепутывались в нем, но лишь только усиливали желание продолжать. 

Кэй постепенно ускорял движения, ощущая, как пульсирует под пальцами горячая плоть. Другой рукой он подлез снизу, коснулся упругих ягодиц и осторожно сжал их. Мозг отключался, и Кэй просто продолжал тонуть в бездонном океане собственного желания. 

Окончательно протрезвел он только тогда, когда Куроо с силой сжал бедра и толкнулся ему в руку, кончая. Кэй крепко прижался к его взмокшей спине и начал неистово покрывать поцелуями шею и сотрясающиеся плечи.

Куроо не спешил поворачиваться и некоторое время лежал не шевелясь. И только окончательно придя в себя, осторожно вывернулся из рук Кэя и вытянулся на постели.

— Да, не каждый день так утро начинается, — прохрипел он. Его голос подрагивал.

Кэй напустил на себя привычный отстраненный вид и как ни в чем не бывало посмотрел в глаза.

— Кофе хочешь?

— Хочу, — кивнул Куроо. — Сделаешь?

— Тут недалеко есть неплохая кофейня, — задумчиво протянул Кэй. — Можно и позавтракать там заодно.

— Идея неплохая. Но ты точно уверен, что хочешь пойти туда прямо сейчас? — спросил Куроо и насмешливо посмотрел на Кэя. А потом коснулся указательным пальцем резинки его трусов и оттянул. — Знаешь, я бы на твоем месте все-таки задержался.

***

Позже, когда они шли вдоль пустой улочки в кофейню, Куроо внезапно вспомнил:

— Эй, ты станции-то выучил?

Кэй опешил: в глубине души он считал условие Куроо всего лишь очередным разводом.

— Хочешь проверить прямо сейчас? — осведомился он.

— А почему бы и нет, — Куроо с вызовом посмотрел на него. — Осаки?

— Готанда.

— Мэгуро! Не вижу энтузиазма, на кону дальнейшая судьба наших отношений!

— Эбису.

— Нет, это скучно, — недовольно протянул Куроо и вдруг просиял: — А давай из середины — Уэно!

— Да ты сам их просто не помнишь!

— Конечно помню! А ты уже сдаешься?

Но Кэй сдаваться не собирался. И пусть сейчас их отношения больше походили на ту самую недоученную цепочку центральных станций, он постарается и обязательно восполнит пробелы. Сегодня же вечером сядет и выучит. А пока ему оставалось лишь нахмуриться и молча следовать за Куроо.

Новая жизнь в Токио обещала быть очень насыщенной.


End file.
